Not Yourself
by starg8fans
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Enemy of My Enemy'.  Peter is injured when the Fringe team tries to catch Jones in the quarry, which causes Olivia to experience strange visions.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **Looks like I pre-empted certain developments in 'Welcome to Westfield' when I wrote this last week. Which is quite amazing, because I can't usually figure out where the show is heading. Originally this was prompted by my frustration about the absence of any kind of decent Peter whump so far this season. So I decided to revisit scenes from the more prolific earlier seasons. Still, definitely no inFRINGEment intended._

_This will be a three parter, and it's basically finished. I just need to incorporate some suggestions from my wonderful beta **mvariorum** - thanks so much, hon, as always - to the other two parts so updates should come pretty quick._

_This picks up right after Jones escaped through the portal in the quarry._

"Olivia?"

The sound of Peter's voice barely permeated the daze she found herself in as she stared at where the hood of her SUV should have been. But now it ended barely a foot beyond her windscreen.

"Olivia!"

This time Peter's tone was more insistent, and there was a definite trace of panic in his voice. Olivia lifted her radio to her lips and managed to say, "I'm here."

There was a brief pause, then Peter's voice again.

"You're okay?"

Olivia tried to suck in enough breath to reply, but her wildly beating heart constricted her air intake. So it took a little while until she was able to reply, 'Yeah… I'm okay."

It really had been an incredibly near miss, and if she hadn't braked at the last moment due to Peter's warning…

"Olivia?"

Lincoln's voice this time. She sighed in exasperation. Couldn't he give her at least a moment to recover?

"Yes," she said into the radio, unable to keep a note of annoyance from her voice.

"I could use your help. Peter caught a bullet in the arm, and it looks like it nicked an artery."

There was no explanation for the sudden rush of dread and worry that slammed like a fist into her solar plexus. Or the sudden vision of Peter lying unmoving on the flat roof of a building, while an Observer who stood watching him from a distance pocketed a strange looking gun.

_FringeFringeFringe_

Peter sucked in a hissing breath as the pain fully hit him. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins earlier he had been only marginally aware of his injury. But now that Jones was gone and Olivia was safe, he became acutely aware of the bullet hole in his arm.

"Ouch - dammit, Linc…"

The fingers of the FBI agent were digging deep into Peter's biceps on the inside of his arm, sending spikes of red-hot fire coursing up into his shoulder and all the way down to his fingertips. It felt just like the effect of the Observer's magic stun gun. Funny, he hadn't thought about that episode on the roof in a long time.

"I'm sorry," Lincoln replied, his tone of voice managing to convey both worry and exasperation, "I gotta keep pressure on the artery, or you'll bleed out."

Peter just nodded in reply, unable to talk through his gritted teeth.

The sound of running steps heralded Olivia's arrival. Peter could see her eyes widen in shock when she saw the still growing puddle of blood by his side. Trying to reassure her, he gave her one of his trademark smirks.

"You should consider putting sleeves on these vests," he managed to grind out. "Sleeves would come as a real bonus."

"I'll get Massive Dynamic to work on it," Olivia replied.

Peter's grin morphed into a grimace of pain as Lincoln further increased the pressure on his arm, pretty much grinding the artery into the bone.

An agent came running with the first aid kit from the SUV, followed at a somewhat more decorous pace by Broyles. Peter watched Olivia take the kit from the agent and start rummaging around in it. By the time Broyles joined the group Olivia had found a bag of blood plasma and an IV needle.

"An ambulance is on its way," Broyles announced, "but its arrival will be delayed by the bad condition of this access road."

Peter was only half listening; instead he was watching Olivia busily swabbing the back of his hand with disinfectant. He wondered if this incarnation of Olivia had an aversion to needles as well. But even if she did, he knew he was in good hands. After all, this particular phobia hadn't stopped his Olivia from coming through for him after he'd drunk the poisoned milk from Walter's fridge, either.

_FringeFringeFringe_

Olivia was concentrating on getting the needle into the vein when another vision sliced through her brain - Peter convulsing on the floor as she stabbed a syringe into his thigh.

"Dunham? What are you waiting for?" Broyles barked, shattering the image.

"I'm on it," Olivia replied, sliding the needle home and starting the IV. What on earth was wrong with her?

Shelving the answer to that question for later perusal, Olivia stood.

"Sir, I suggest we load him into a car and meet the ambulance half way. With the amount of blood he's losing every minute counts."

"Good idea." Broyles looked at Lincoln. "Will you be able to keep up the pressure during transport?"

Lincoln raised his chin defiantly. "I'm not letting go," he declared.

Peter's eyes had closed, and his head had dropped back against the concrete pipes he was resting against. But the scene was overlaid by yet another vision in Olivia's mind. Peter in a pea coat and scarf, crumpled against the fender of an SUV as blood was trickling from his ear. With an effort, Olivia shoved the unbidden image away. She was starting to get a headache from all these inexplicable snapshots suddenly flooding her brain. Could she have been subjected to some kind of radiation from Jones' portal device? Had it caused her to somehow see things that had happened to her double on the other side? But that made no sense, Peter hadn't spent enough time Over There to experience all these scenes she could see. And for some inexplicable reason it was this phrase that kept echoing in her mind. _Not enough time… not this time… time…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** Thanks for the many faves and story alerts! I hope this sequel won't disappoint. I was planning to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't resist SunnyWinterCloud's comment. So this one's for you, girl, as well as TheNaggingCube who also took the time to review._

_I have to apologize in advance for taking a certain liberty with one of the flashbacks. A virtual cookie for everybody who spots it._

Peter was beginning to feel light-headed, and let his head fall back against the pipe behind him. There was a faint ringing in his ears, which reminded him of that time on the railway bridge, when Newton had brought the Secretary across. The scene popped into Peter's head with amazing clarity. He had been working on the equipment to block the shapeshifter's signal, and it also had started with a low ringing noise, that grew in intensity until it disintegrated the policeman and caused Peter to black out.

His musings were interrupted when the SUV stopped in front of them with a squeal of brakes. Lincoln stayed true to his word, keeping close to Peter's side the whole time and never releasing the death grip on his arm.

The backrest of the rear seats was folded down, and Peter felt several strong arms half hoisting, half dragging him through the open hatch. Olivia was already inside. She had spread a blanket over the floor of the rear compartment before sitting down so she could cradle Peter's head and shoulders in her lap while an agent placed the IV bag on a coat hook above her head. Lincoln sat on Peter's other side, now both hands wrapped around his biceps. Peter could feel the tremors in Lincoln's hands as the muscles in his arms began to protest the constant strain they were forced to endure. He caught Lincoln's eye, hoping to convey his gratitude silently. The blood loss was sapping his strength, and his mind was too fuzzy to think of something appropriate to say.

The rear hatch was closed and Broyles slid into the driver's seat. He threw a "Let's get this show on the road," in their general direction before gunning the engine and tearing away from the quarry.

It was not a comfortable ride. Although Olivia tried to brace him as best she could, Peter was jostled and thrown about like a rag doll on the pot-holed road. The effort not to cry out in pain exhausted Peter even more, and he was soon hovering on the brink of unconsciousness. With the possible exception of the time when he woke up after he had been infected with the virus from the core sample, he couldn't remember ever having felt this weak. He was now experiencing the same leaden feeling in his limbs as when he woke up after the antidote had been administered to find Walter, Astrid and Olivia standing around his cot.

_FringeFringeFringe_

Olivia kept close watch on Peter. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, his long dark lashes fanning over his deathly pale cheeks. Another image crept into Olivia's mind. Peter was lying on some kind of cot, a coarse blanket covering him to the chin. His hair clung in damp curls to his sweaty forehead, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. Somebody was dabbing at his forehead with a white cloth as he weakly tried to speak. This time Olivia didn't reject the image. On the contrary, she clung to it, wondering where it would lead.

'_Oliv..,' _Peter finally husked, her name cut short by a dry cough. _'I'm sorry.'_

With bated breath Olivia waited for him to continue, to elaborate. But instead she heard herself answer. _'You weren't yourself.'_

"What did you say?" Peter's raspy voice snapped Olivia back into the here and now.

"What? Uh… nothing. I was just… thinking." Great, now these visions were making her speak unaware of what she was saying. She really must be losing it.

In spite of his weakened condition, Peter tried to sit up, the fingers of his left hand fisting into the lapels of Olivia's coat.

"Thinking? About what? Olivia, what did you…"

"There's the ambulance," Broyles interrupted them, and Olivia was glad for the pretext to break eye contact with Peter's searching gaze.

The vehicles came to a stop end to end. Two paramedics quickly pulled a collapsible gurney from the back of the ambulance while a third one climbed into the back of the SUV. He basically had to pry Lincoln's cramped fingers from around Peter's arm, quickly slapping a pressure cuff around the wound instead and inflating it.

Even when they moved to transfer Peter onto the gurney he refused to give up his hold on Olivia's coat, becoming more and more agitated as they tried to separate them until the doctor in charge decided to give him a sedative. Peter's last words before his eyes closed were "Olivia… remember…"

As Peter's fingers released their hold on her, Olivia crawled out of the SUV to give the paramedics more room to work. She watched as they moved the gurney across towards the ambulance, and another vision flashed before her inner eye - Peter being wheeled down a hospital corridor, unconscious, his face caked with blood and partly obscured by an oxygen mask while a paramedic was spouting his vitals. Somebody else was half running beside her, and then she recognized Walter's voice.

'_He suffered a massive surge of electricity.' _There was some conversation among the doctors about a trauma bay, and then Walter continued. _'His blood type is A positive.'_

"His blood type is A positive," Olivia said out loud without thinking.

Both Broyles and Lincoln stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Lincoln asked.

"I... must have seen it in his medical report," Olivia hedged.

"Photographic memory," Broyles told Lincoln by way of explanation.

The doors of the ambulance closed, and Peter was whisked away to the closest emergency room, leaving Olivia worried and confused. She only contributed monosyllabic comments to the conversation on the ride back to Boston, and the moment she was able to get away she made her way to the hospital where Peter was being treated.

Her badge got her the information that Peter had come out of surgery, that his condition was stable, and that he was in a recovery room, where he should wake from the anesthesia shortly. The nurse who was sitting with him was only too happy to be freed for other duties by the FBI agent taking her watch. So Olivia settled into the standard plastic hospital chair and concentrated on Peter's still features. He had to be the key to solving this mystery. So far, all her visions had been revolving around him, and he had always been in some kind of danger. And for some obscure reason, this caused a very strong reaction in her. Even now she could feel her insides contract at the sight of him, so pale and surrounded by wires and machines. Focusing on Peter with all her might, Olivia closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind in order to open herself up to whatever images her subconscious had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: ** So, this is it, the conclusion of the story. Thanks to everybody who has followed it, and if you can spare a moment to tell me what you thought of it I would love to hear from you._

_Again, some slight liberty with canon in the flashback, but I guess it's okay since I had no complaints last time. Also, I have added a list of the episode names I took these scenes from at the end. Not everybody is such a whump addict as I am and knows these eps by heart._

_Thanks again go to _**mvariorum **_my wonderful beta whose suggestions made this last bit so much better._

With the image of Peter first and foremost in her mind, Olivia noticed the recovery room slowly changing around her. Peter was still lying on a bed in a coma-like state, but something like a black skullcap covered his head with wires running to an EEG machine. There were cuts on his face, the worst of them held together by butterfly strips. She wanted to stay with him until he woke up, but something that was happening outside caught her attention. Then the film being projected on her mind's eye deteriorated into something resembling a TV with a maniac in charge of the remote. She was fast forwarding through a kaleidoscope of snapshots.

On the front steps of the hospital a bearded man she had never seen before urged her to come with him; they ended up in a crypt, opening a coffin; next thing she knew they were trying to escape from a collapsing building.

Then she was sitting in front of the quantum entangled typewriter; Walter was talking to her, he was insisting she was able to do something, but she only felt helpless. _'_

'_The hospital called. Peter is missing.'_ That was Astrid's voice, and Olivia felt cold dread rise in her chest.

But then Peter was there again, sitting across from her at a small table, still with the cuts on his face. She heard herself say, '_Oh Peter, I was worried about you.'_ His smile was full of affection as he put his hand on hers and reassured her, _'I'm okay.' _Warmth spread through her at this simple gesture…

... but suddenly she and Peter were standing in front of the machine from the bridge room, hand in hand. Olivia's heartbeat sped up as she watched Peter climb into the machine, saw him buck in the restraints as a strong current tore through him. She felt relief flood her as his eyes opened and he smiled at her - until she turned and saw that the room they were in had changed, that a number of different and yet identical people had joined them. The tension between the alternates from both worlds was almost palpable. Only Peter seemed unaffected. With the giddiness of a schoolboy after a successful prank, he swooped down from his lofty perch in the machine to where the two Walters were standing berating each other. He explained how the universes were inextricably linked, how destroying one would destroy the other as well, and how he had built this bridge so they could work together to fix…

And then everything went blank.

_FringeFringeFringe_

Peter finally managed to claw his way through the drug-induced cotton wool that had clogged his brain. When he managed to open his eyes, he had a brief flash of déjà vu. Waking up in a hospital was something he was used to. He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. His heavily bandaged right arm was strapped to a kind of board.

A small sound made him look the other way, and he saw that Olivia was sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking chair by the side of his bed. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep or in some kind of trance, but her lips were moving, and Peter was able to catch her whispered words, '_Oh Peter, I was worried about you.'_

Of course her words could have pertained to his current situation, but for some reason the scene on LIberty Island where he had ended up after his escape from the hospital popped into Peter's head with amazing clarity. Although, strangely, he was seeing himself from Olivia's perspective.

Peter looked at the woman by his bedside more closely. He could see her eyes dating this way and that under her closed lids, and then a worried frown began to crease her forehead. At the same time, Peter felt a kind of tingling sensation running through his body. This was curious enough for him to close his eyes again and let his mind drift in whatever direction it would take him.

Bits and pieces of the events that led up to his disappearance from the timeline flashed through his mind, but they were all from Olivia's point of view. He could see himself in the machine, saw his eyes roll back in his head as it took hold of him. He saw the two Walters, and how he approached them, trying to explain what he had done and why - and then there was only blackness.

_FringeFringeFringe_

With a gasp Olivia woke from the string of visions she had seen, to find herself eye to eye with Peter's slate blue gaze. It was guarded, watchful, calculating. And Olivia wished nothing more than to see it soften into that look of almost adoration she just saw in her vision.

She quickly stood and walked over to Peter's bed.

"Peter," she said, "I…"

But words failed her. How could she explain the confusion this new set of memories was causing her? If that's what they actually were. Maybe she was just going insane.

Suddenly she felt long fingers intertwining with her own, and saw a hint of a smile ghosting over Peter's face.

"You remember, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I saw… things. Including you. But I don't really know what they are. If they're just hallucinations, or..."

The grip on her fingers tightened.

"No, they're real," Peter insisted. "I saw them too. They're the memories of the other life we had together, the one that was erased by the Observers."

With a groan, Peter closed his eyes.

"Peter? Are you in pain?" Olivia asked quickly, her eyes already searching for the bell that would bring medical assistance. The strong urge to protect, to care for this man surprised her.

"No, I'm okay," Peter said, "I'm just... how could I be so blind? There is no other reality for me to get back to. This IS where I belong. You wouldn't have seen those things unless you were there."

"Even if you're right," Olivia mused, "where did they come from all of a sudden? And why me? Walter was the one who saw you everywhere, why didn't his memories return first?"

Peter smiled at her, the same smile she remembered from her vision, and her heart skipped a beat. "You were always special, Olivia, able to do things nobody else could. And your abilities were usually triggered by a combination of fear and emotions. Maybe the frustration of watching Jones get away, coupled with the shock of coming so close to getting cut in half by his portal did the trick."

_Or the fear of seeing you bleed out in front of my eyes, _Olivia thought. But she wasn't ready to share this theory with Peter just yet. These feelings for him were still so new, so raw, she would need time to wrap her mind around them. Instead she said, "I can't believe I forgot about all this, about you. I'm so sorry, Peter."

She felt a thumb run over her knuckles in a gentle caress before Peter replied. "It's okay. You weren't yourself." Raising her hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss into her palm he continued, "Lucky for me that you are now."

**The End**

_**List of flashbacks (in order):**_

_Part 1: The Firefly (2 scenes), The Man from the Other Side_

_Part 2: The Man from the Other Side, What Lies Below, 6:02 AM (I gave Olivia this memory although she wasn't there when this scene took place, it was Astrid who went to the hospital with Walter after Peter was rejected by the machine)_

_Part 3: The Last Sam Weiss (again, Olivia didn't actually see Peter in this state at the hospital, when Sam Weiss came for her Peter was still with the doctors; but the rest is all canon)_


End file.
